Harry Potter and the Black Daughter Chapter 3
by Floppybunny
Summary: Dumbledore wants to visit Harry, but he seems to have urgent news that is not to be given to anyone else! What will it be that he needs to visit the Burrow and take a walk with Harry about? Will it be grave dangers or perils?


By the time they had reached the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley had given Harry the longest speech about being aware of his surroundings he'd ever had. He closed his eyes, letting his face sit against the cold window sill, his glasses sliding crookedly at his temple, and thought long and hard about this girl. If the last place she'd been seen was France, then how would they get to find her now? A thought struck him as odd though, if she were last seen in France, why would Diagon Alley need flyers warning their wizarding community about her…unless, he thought happily, she was on the move. Not only that thought occurred to him, but if she were in fact moving from place to place to avoid the press, then she had to know of him as well! He blinked staring out at the drab clouds drifting over the patchy lawn set up for Quidditch below him. She would most likely be keeping up with the papers, and in doing so, would have seen the recent article about himself hidden in the back pages of the Prophet. He wondered if he might have to drag Ginny with him to look for her after all, because now he was quiet certain that she would be coming to him. Since the recent trip, he'd been able to half way convince Ron that it could be Sirius's real daughter, but Hermione would not budge. In fact, she'd come to the same conclusion that Ron had said in Madam Malkin's, which had required him to avoid her company for a day or so. He watched Ron head outside with his old broom, in a pair of brown shorts and an old shirt, and Ginny followed. They were getting ready to practice a round, but Harry wasn't in the mood for Quidditch. He was in the mood to sit and brood, because no one believed him. Out of the corner of his eyes he barely saw a large black owl, before it slammed into the kitchen window and fell to the ground warily. He heard Hermione shriek downstairs, Mrs. Weasley shush her and creak open the window. He got up immediately, at the urgency the owl seemed to be in, and hurried down the Burrow's steps lopping into the kitchen doorway. By the time he'd reached the table, Mrs. Weasley was rushing about, the letter tossed on the table.  
"Dumbledore's coming….oh my….this house…" she was swinging her wand this way and that, dishes and pots picking themselves up and lining the walls in places they should be setting. Hermione and Harry were forced to hunker their heads into their shoulders for fear of being clobbered by one of the instruments of doom. Harry reached for the letter hastily before Hermione could. His eyes read through it twice before a third time and confirmed that what he read was true…

Dear Harry,  
I am regretfully having to send you this message at such a late hour, but due to the recent happenings I fell that it is under my dispense to have a small word with you. I will arrive only minutes after you have had the chance to read this, give my dearest apologies to Molly, as I do not wish to intrude. Furthermore, one you have finished reading this letter I would like to ask that you join me outside as I will most likely be waiting on you presence to grace me.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Dumbledore

Harry had no sooner put the letter down, than he looked out the window and a tall bearded man with half moon spectacles stood in the Burrow's front lawn. He set the letter down, giving Hermione the chance to grab it and read it.  
Mrs. Weasley greeted Dumbledore warmly, with a smile and the invitation to come inside, but he shook his head.  
"Thank you Molly, but I would like to take a walk with Harry, if you wouldn't miss him a great deal for a few minutes?" he asked looking at her over the top of his glasses. She shook her head and smiled warmly.  
"No, no of coarse not sir. But take care it's almost dinner if you'd like to stay?"  
"Why thank Molly. I must take you up on that kindest offer." He said and swooped his arm for Harry to walk with him. "We will be but not a moment." He added as they walked away and towards the footpath around the house. He took the time to examine Dumbledore properly, he seemed tired and wary of something Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know. As he was silent until they reached the back of the house, he was definitely sure he didn't want to know.  
"Harry…" he started turning to face him, "I'm sure you've read the Daily Prophet recently?" he nodded to him.  
"I have." He replied shortly.  
"Then I'm also sure that you are aware of Alina's appearances in France and London?" he stared at him for a moment not comprehending what he was asking. "Alina Black, Harry." He finished. Harry felt the cold pit of his stomach tighten, was Dumbledore about to confirm his questions?  
"Yes, I have."  
"Then, I have come to tell you that the rumors are in fact true. Alina is without a doubt the daughter of your Godfather, Sirius." He continued clearing his throat to stop Harry from interrupting. "I have come to ask you as well as Arthur and Molly for a very large favor to deal with Alina." Harry swallowed hard, taking a small breath. "I have come to ask that without hesitation Arthur and Molly might take her in, and you might be gracious to console her Harry." His mouth was dry and he couldn't think of a word to say. He couldn't help but feel the air around him, as the sun was dimming over the mountains beyond his view, grow colder with the stars appearing overhead. He wanted to think for a moment, because very recently he had made the decision to meet this Alina Black, but now, NOW that she was being shoved down his throat all of a sudden. He found that there wasn't much in his head to say other than a small…  
"Uh…s-sure?" Dumbledore nodded in approval.  
"Very good then Harry. Now, let us not dally much longer, or it is my fear we shall upset poor Molly." He started back towards the house and Harry had to run a few steps to catch up.  
"When will she be coming…and why?" he asked suddenly. Dumbledore stopped and stared down at him very seriously.  
"I am to have her sent here no later than the end of next week, regards to Rufus's wishes…you see Harry, Bellatrix in all her insanity, has taken it upon herself to track Alina down now, and wishes most prevalently to murder her in the name of Voldermort." He felt his stomach turn icy again, churning over itself, he didn't like to think of Sirius's death, in fact he strayed form it whenever he could find the chance.  
"So I would find it hard to place her under anyone else's care that I were not completely convinced would care for her as anything less than human. And I'm sure since you've seen the flyers around Diagon Alley you must realize the reputation they have pinned upon her." He nodded sickened.  
"Therefore I am very thankful to have your answer as yes, and I assure you that the Burrow here will be given the utmost security against Death Eaters like Bellatrix Lestrange. Now," he said pausing at the front door, Ron was staring at them, and got hit in the head by a bluddger Ginny her batted his way. She burst out laughing, and Harry felt his heart warm a bit. "Let us come inside and smile and laugh to Molly's delightful cooking." He said propping the door open, and Harry walked inside silently.


End file.
